bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Irene Adler (Pulver)
Irene Adler (Lara Pulver), more commonly known as "The Women", is a dominatrix who shares a mutual attraction with Sherlock Holmes. She first appears in series two's first episode where she plays games with Sherlock. She was born in the 1980s. Whilst Mycroft is telling Sherlock about Irene, he states that she is a dominatrix who gives out professional scolding to people. She has been in the middle of two political scandals in recent years, one of them involving a famous author where she had an affair with both sides. She is brought to Sherlock's attention, as well as the viewers, when he and John are brought to Buckingham palace by Mycroft and are asked to take on a case of national importance. It seems that Irene has taken compromising images of a young female member of the British Royal family during a dominatrix session. Even though Irene doesn't want money or power (blackmailing) for the pictures, Sherlock is tasked in getting them back. She is using them, and other information, for her "protection". In Conan-Doyle's Original Work The character of Irene Adler appears only once in the original canon, in the story ''A Scandal in Bohemia . ''However, she is referenced in a handful of other works, and is frequently used as a love interest for Holmes in derivative works. According to the story, Adler was born in New Jersey, USA, in 1858. She works professionally as a singer, though, during her time in Warsaw, was said to be "a well-known adventuress" (a term widely used at the time in ambiguous association with "courtesan"). In 1888, The King of Bohemia enlists the services of Sherlock Holmes. He needs the detective to recover a photograph of himself with Miss Adler. The King is to marry the second daughter of the King of Scandinavia, and as long as the photograph exists, there is a risk of the marriage becoming threatened, should the King's previous relationship with Adler come to light. Using his mastery of disguise, Holmes follows Miss Adlers movements, and learns that she, herself, is soon to be married. He then sets up a fake incident, to cause a diversion that allows him to learn where the photograph is hidden. Adler has already detected Holmes through his disguise, yet goes along with his ruse, tending to his injuries, as he claims to have been a victim of a crime outside her house. However, when Holmes returns to snatch the photo, he finds that Adler and her new husband have gone, along with the photograph. In it's place is a photo of Adler in an evening gown, along with a letter, addressed to Holmes, explaining how she has outwitted him, and is happy with her new husband. She also explains that she will not compromise the King, provided he make no further move against her in the future. The King asks Holmes how he wishes to be paid, and Holmes asks for the photograph of Adler. Holmes keeps it as a souvenir of her cleverness, and a reminder that she outwitted him. Adler is the only person to have ever beaten Holmes, and is referred to by him, perhaps affectionately, as "The Woman". Category:Characters